1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control insert for sanitary mixer valves with a fixed, preferably planar control surface which can be connected to the water inlet ports of the valve having at least one opening zone for the cold water and at least one opening zone for the hot water, as well as a preferably planar control surface movable with respect thereto with two degrees of freedom. The control surface is moved with the aid of a mixer lever and for controlling the quanitity and mixing ratio as a function of its position it either covers the opening zones or makes a connection with at least one water outlet.
2. Prior Art
Such a mixer valve is already known from Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,756,784, dated June 29, 1978. In that dislosure, there is a fixed, planar disk having two water inlet ports, whereof one is intended for the hot water and the other for the cold water. Opposite said fixed disk, a further disk is displaceable and rotatable, the movable disk being able to completely cover or completely open the two inlet ports. By rotating the movable disk, it is possible to determine the mixing ratio and by displacing the movable disk it is possible to determine the total quantity of through-flowing water.
Another one-hand mixer valve of this type is known from Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,325,296, dated Jan. 19, 1984, and in this case the openings in a fixed control surface are closed by the outer edges of a movable control disk. The inlet port both for the hot water and for the cold water can comprise two juxtaposed openings.
The known mixer valves either have an inner edge control system or an outer edge control system.
Inner edge control systems suffer from the disadvantage of requiring a relatively large amount of space. The displaceable control disk must be sufficiently large that on either side of the control opening there is the corresponding dimensions of the particular opening and a corresponding sealing area. In addition, the control opening must at least be as large in one direction as the openings and the spacing thereof. Thus, in the case of a given size of the mixer valve, the flow cross-section of the control mechanism can be relatively small, which leads to increased flow rates and consequently disturbing noise.
The known control systems of the aforementioned type suffer from the further disadvantage that their possible uses are limited. They are difficult to adapt for the various uses.